


Midnight Confessions

by scarslikeconstxllations



Series: The Miraculous Ladybug Collection [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Alya - Freeform, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Confessions, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybug confesses to Chat, Marinette - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Marinette loves all the boys, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Nino - Freeform, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, One-Shot, Other characters are MIA, PG, Paris - Freeform, Plagg is kind of MIA, Romance, Tikki - Freeform, Tikki is so done with her chosen, Why does Marinette have so many crushes, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, cuteness, marinette is confused, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarslikeconstxllations/pseuds/scarslikeconstxllations
Summary: When Marinette starts to acquire feelings for Chat Noir, her life seems to spiral out of control.





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. So this was a commission on the Miraculous Amino for my dear friend Reina. I decided to post it here in case anyone else wanted to read it. Hope you enjoy!

She didn’t know how it happened. 

Nothing about him had ever changed, really. He was still the same silly, flirtatious, carefree partner that she had always known. But as the days passed by, things became different to her. It was as if a switch had been flipped in her brain, and she started to notice things that she hadn’t before.

She began to notice the sharpness of his jawline. In the glow of the moonlight, his jaw looked as if it could slice through another’s skin. It was well-defined, and Ladybug wanted nothing more than to run her fingers along it and feel how it was chiselled so perfectly. 

She began to notice the softness of his skin. It was smooth, tan, and free of all noticeable blemishes. One might even call it flawless. She wanted to run her gloves over his face, tracing patterns around his mask. 

She began to notice the shape of his lips. They were a very pale pink, almost like two delicate petals. Whenever he cracked a joke or said something flirtatious, the corners of his lips would turn up ever-so-slightly in a smirk. And by God’s grace, did she find it one of the most attractive things in the world. 

She began to notice his eyes; to truly notice them. The green orbs sparkled with mirth, mischief, and loads of other emotions that she could barely identify. Once, she thought she saw admiration. Another time she thought she saw longing. His eyes were a tell-tale sign of how he was feeling, and she looked to them often for answers.

She began to notice his body. Being young like she was, he wasn’t fully developed yet to his full potential. But the skin-tight leather catsuit left little to the imagination because every muscle in his body was well-defined underneath the material. His form was intoxicating, and she longed to trace every ripple of muscle. She wanted to memorise his body as if it were a map, and she was an explorer.

Ladybug didn’t know if he noticed her sudden interest in him. Nevertheless, she tried to push it down as much as possible. She couldn’t be attracted to two of her classmates, it was just too much. It wasn’t like she was trying to fall for both of them, it just kind of happened. 

Adrien was innocent, sweet, passionate, and smart. Chat, on the other hand, was quick-witted, flirtatious, brave, and compassionate. And though they shared a bit in the physical department, they were mostly different. Both had blonde hair, but Chat’s was wilder and more unruly. Adrien had gentle green eyes while Chat’s were cat-like and extremely bright. Adrien appeared to be a bit leaner than Chat, at least it looked that way in comparison to Chat’s tight leather suit. 

Both boys were worming their way into her heart without even knowing it.

As Ladybug sat alone on a roof in the Parisian night, she realised that she indeed had a serious problem on her hands. She couldn’t be falling in love with Chat. There were so many things wrong with it. For one thing, they didn’t know each other’s identities, and thus barely knew anything about each other due to the identity crisis. Yes, she wanted to get to know him on a more personal level, but it was too dangerous. If Hawkmoth somehow found out, they would be at a tremendous disadvantage. 

How was it even possible that she could come to even think about Chat or Adrien in a romantic sense at the same time, anyway? Adrien was her friend, and she had liked him the longest, and she was usually able to justify her attraction to him. But Chat, on the other hand . . . She was confused and conflicted. She had literally told him before that she had no romantic interest in him, and here she was falling for him like the love-sick school girl she was. Her own thoughts nearly disgusted her. 

With a final sigh of annoyance, Ladybug stood up on the rooftop and nervously tugged at one of the red ribbons in her hair. Chat was supposed to be there a few minutes ago, and she felt like a child for worrying that he was late. Pacing back and forth, she nearly shrieked when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. 

“Gotcha,” the masculine voice of her partner whispered in her ear. She could feel his smirk against her skin. 

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug huffed. “You’re infuriating.”

Chat chuckled, the vibrations tickling her cheek. Realising he was still holding her, Ladybug quickly moved away as if his touch scalded her. Chat noticed, frowning slightly. But it was gone as quick as it surfaced, and his teasing lithe was back

“Was my lady patiently waiting for me?” Chat inquired teasingly as if he could sense her previous impatience. 

Ladybug laughed nervously, wringing her gloved hands in front of her. “Of course,” she forced out. 

Chat raised a brow at her odd behaviour but made no comment. “Well then, shall we start patrol?” 

“Yeah!” Ladybug said, much too enthusiastically. “I mean, uh, let’s go.” Not giving him another opportunity to answer, she jumped off the roof and swung towards the East part of the city.

****

♡

Ladybug had a serious problem. And the subject of the problem happened to be sitting next to her, so close that their suits were brushing together.

She could feel the warmth of his body heat seeping into her leg, which was pressed against his. He had sat down next to her, not thinking anything of their positions. He was chattering away about something, but she couldn’t recall a word of it. She was too busy focusing on their touching limbs, her heart pounding in her ears. 

“M’Lady?” Chat asked, waving his hand in front of her face. “Are you okay? You were spacing out.”

Ladybug blinked rapidly as if she had just noticed his existence. Of course, that couldn’t have been further from the truth. “M-Me? Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just really tired,” she lied. 

Chat frowned, reaching out to move a stray hand of hair out of her face. It was just a friendly gesture, a force of habit. But she instinctively flinched, tensing up, and he jumped back in surprise. Dropping his hand, he stared at her in confusion. 

Standing abruptly, Ladybug shifted from foot to foot. “Hey . . . I’m going to go. You know, so I can get some sleep and all.”

“Uh, okay. Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow night then? Assuming there are no akuma attacks of course,” Chat mused.

Ladybug forced a smile. “Of course! See ya then.” 

As she swung off, Chat’s concerned gaze followed her.

****

♡

“Marinette. Marinette. MARINETTE!”

The bluenette jumped, her eyes widening in surprise. “W-What?”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for five minutes! You completely went to Lala Land,” Alya huffed. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologised sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s okay girl, don’t stress it. But what’s wrong with you? You’ve been spacey lately.” 

“I’m just tired,” Marinette replied, the lie rolling off her tongue.

“Right, that’s what they all say,” Alya dismissed her. “Seriously, if you are just exhausted, try to get some more sleep. Otherwise,” the auburn-haired girl leaned closer, “you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Marinette swallowed thickly at her best friend’s words. “I-I know.” 

_I think I’m falling in love with my partner, but I still love Adrien._

It wasn’t exactly something she could confess, nor did she want to. Nevertheless, Alya’s reassurance caused her to tear up a bit. “Thank you, Alya. I mean it.”

“Of course. I’m always here for you Mari.” Alya shot her an encouraging smile. “Now let’s go do something fun tonight!” 

“Like what?” Marinette asked curiously.

“I don’t know, why don’t we see a movie or something? I can ask the boys if they want to come,” Alya offered. 

“NO!” Marinette exclaimed loudly. “I mean, I don’t think they would want to come. Nino told me they would be busy,” she lied.

Alya raised a brow in confusion. “What do you mean? He didn’t tell me about any plans that he and Adrien had—”

“Well they do,” Marinette interrupted. “Don’t bother asking them,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“Geez Mari, if you wanted a girls’ night you should have just told me.” Alya rolled her eyes. “How about we go see a movie later?” 

Marinette nodded her head eagerly. It sounded like just the distraction that she needed. “Let’s go!”

****

♡

Later that day, the two girls were standing in line to see the newest thriller. The movie was called, “The Murder Game,” and was about a society that held a national game each year with obstacles and challenges that included murdering the other opponents. Marinette wasn’t sure she wanted to see it, but Alya really wanted to. She felt like she owed it to her best friend after lying to her, even if Alya didn’t know that Marinette was lying.

At that moment, anyway. 

Due to Marinette’s dumb luck, the first people in line at the theatre happened to be Adrien and Nino. And of course, it was for the exact same movie.

Whispering a small prayer under her breath that they would go unnoticed, Marinette ducked her head low to avoid being seen. But Adrien had other plans because the second he spotted the bluenette and her friend he summoned them over. 

“Funny running into you guys here,” Adrien mused with a smile. 

Marinette looked less than enthusiastic to see the boys, which caused them to frown. “We were just having a girls’ night,” Marinette hinted, clutching the bucket of popcorn in her hands with trembling hands.

“When you guys told Mari you had plans, I didn’t think they were to see this movie!” Alya exclaimed. “I would have totally tagged along. Sorry, Mari.”

“What are you talking about?” Nino asked in confusion. “I never—”

“We should get into the theatre before the previews start,” Marinette interrupted loudly. “I take it you boys will be tagging along . . .”

“Well we’re all here together, we might as well watch it as a group! Girls’ night can be another day, Marinette.” Alya slung her arm around the sulking girl’s shoulders as they all headed into the theatre together. 

Adrien shared a confused look with Nino as the girls walked ahead of them. “Did you tell Marinette we were busy?” Nino whispered to Adrien as they followed along. “Because I certainly didn’t.”

Adrien shook his head. “I haven’t talked to her all day. I think she’s been avoiding me.”

“By the looks of it, she’s been avoiding the both of us,” Nino said dryly. “I’m not sure what I did, though.”

“Me neither.” Adrien frowned. 

“Let’s try to enjoy the movie, maybe we can ask her about it later.”

“Yeah . . .” Adrien trailed off. 

First Ladybug was avoiding him as Chat, and now Marinette was avoiding him as Adrien. What was wrong with him? Was it his personality? Did he smell weird? Was he being too friendly? The thoughts only added to Adrien’s confusion. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was hurt by the treatment he was receiving from his partner and his friend. 

When the four were about to be seated, Marinette instantly took the aisle seat and all but demanded Alya with her eyes to sit next to her. Not taking the hint, Alya sat one seat away, with Nino on the other side of her. That left Adrien with the seat next to Marinette. 

As soon as Adrien sat down, Marinette stiffened next to him. It was as if her whole body became alert. Frowning, he pretended not to notice her discomfort and leaned away from her slightly. He didn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable.

Throughout the entire course of the movie, Marinette could only focus on Adrien being so close to her. Her plan at avoiding both Chat and Adrien was already failing. She planned to isolate herself from the two boys as if it would help alleviate some of the conflicting feelings she had. But of course, as she was discovering, things weren’t that easy.

When the movie finished, Marinette leapt up from her seat. “I should get going, I have some . . . homework to do,” she said quickly. “I’ll see you guys at school though!”

The three friends barely had time to utter their goodbyes before the bluenette was fleeing down the steps and out the theatre doors. 

“There’s something wrong with that girl, and I’m going to find out what it is,” Alya declared with determination.

“Maybe she was just scared after the movie,” Nino offered. 

Alya and Adrien both fixed him with a knowing look. “The movie wasn’t even scary,” Alya pointed out. 

“Well when you find out whatever it is, let us know,” Nino retorted, bemused. 

“Sorry babe, no-can-do! Girl code and all.”

If Alya wouldn’t tell them, Adrien would try to find out himself. He knew it was wrong to try and involve himself in Marinette’s personal business, but he couldn’t help but feel like it involved himself. Somehow, he would find out what was wrong. 

And he intended to fix it.

****

♡

She didn’t show.

Chat stared down at his gloved hands, flexing the leather. He watched his claws extend, letting them distract himself from how hurt he was feeling deep down inside. It wasn’t like Ladybug to miss a patrol. Ever. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t personal. Why would she have a reason to avoid him? But after everything that had happened and how strange she had been acting . . . There was something she was keeping from him. He just didn’t know what it was.

Was it his flirting? He had toned it down a lot, due to her request a while back. He wasn’t coming on strong at all anymore, especially after they dealt with Glaciator and she told him that she didn’t want to keep unintentionally hurting him. He had sort of accepted the fact that she didn’t have feelings for him.

But it was still killing him inside.

As much as he wanted to hide it, as much as he wanted to push the feelings away, he couldn’t completely ignore what he felt for her. Every time she was near, it was pure torture for him. He wanted to hold her in every way possible. He wanted to get to know her for who she truly was. And if he couldn’t see beneath the mask for a long, long time, he could live with that. As long as he got to hold her close and give her all the love he had been holding back.

As Chat pictured her in his mind, he realised that love can come at any age. It’s difficult to navigate, hell to deal with, and an emotional rollercoaster for every party involved, but to him . . . He didn’t care about any of that. He was willing to risk everything if it meant that he could be with the person he loved.

If only she felt the same way. 

The sky blended together in beautiful hues of purples and blues. Stars poked out their weary heads, stretching for the long night ahead of them. All in all, it was a beautiful night. Beautiful, peaceful, and lonely. Chat observed everything, wishing that he had someone to share it with. 

He tried to ring Ladybug again, but there was no response. The rational part of him thought that maybe something really important had come up in her civilian life that she just couldn’t ignore. But another part of him thought that she truly was avoiding him. 

Whatever the unknown thing he did was, he needed to ask her about it. He needed to find out why she was avoiding him. The way she had been acting on patrol—slike she was extremely uncomfortable and out of place—couldn’t be pushed aside any longer. If she really cared about him as her partner, she would tell him the truth.

Pushing aside all of his doubts and fears, he sent her a voicemail. The next time she transformed, she would open it. “Ladybug . . . Call me crazy but I have a feeling that you missed patrol tonight because you’re avoiding me. Lately, that’s all that it feels like. I want my partner back. Please talk to me about anything that I could have done wrong next time we meet. I don’t want to lose you.”

The dial tone went off, letting him know that he used up the maximum length for voice messages. Running a hand through his unruly hair tiredly, he decided that he had enough fresh air. What he really needed was some sleep, and time to think everything over. 

With that in mind, he began his trek back to his house, gazing one final time at the stunning Parisian skyline.

****

♡

“You better have one really good reason for skipping out on patrol tonight,” Tikki scolded Marinette the second the bluenette mentioned that she wasn’t going. “What if something happens and Chat Noir has to deal with it all on his own?”

“Nothing’s going to happen. And if it does, that’s what the news is for. Right?” Marinette gestured to the TV, which was playing the news on a low volume. It was mainly just background noise to distract her from her racing, conflicting thoughts.

“Marinette,” Tikki said with a sigh, “what’s going on with you?”

Marinette had neglected to fill in her kwami on her inner turmoil. She didn’t want Tikki to think that she was giving too much thought to her love life. If she could even call it that. Frowning, she headed into the bathroom to prepare a bath. A nice, relaxing bubble bath was what she really needed to de-stress. 

“I’m just stressed. You know, with school and being Ladybug.” Marinette ran the bathwater and began removing her garments. 

“That excuse may have worked months ago when you were still getting used to being Ladybug, but it won’t work now. Tell me what’s actually wrong. Don’t I deserve to know?” the small kwami exclaimed in exasperation.

Marinette bit her lip, staring at the bathtub filling with water before her. Her reflection was distorted, wavering. “I . . . I don’t know, Tikki. You’ll think it’s stupid.” That was a lie and even she knew it. Sure, sometimes Tikki thought it was silly for Marinette to worry over certain things, but she would never think that anything regarding her chosen was stupid. Realising this, Marinette instantly apologised. “Tikki, I’m sorry. I’m just . . . stressed. I’m caught between two important people in my life and neither of them sees me the way that I see them. I guess I’m just confused.”

Tikki’s eyes softened. “Is this about Chat and Adrien, Marinette?”

Looking away, Marinette poured the suds into her bathtub and stepped inside. The warm water rushed over her and soothed her tense muscles. After a moment’s pause, she finally answered her kwami. “Yes. But it’s so much more complicated than you think.”

Tikki’s eyes searched her face. “You’re falling for him, aren’t you?” 

Though it came out as a question, Marinette knew it wasn’t one. Tikki could read her clear as day now that she had some insight. She knew Tikki was referring to Chat, considering Marinette had never gotten over her long-standing crush on Adrien. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you’re falling for him?” Tikki asked in confusion. 

“I . . . I guess I’ve just been noticing things about him that I’ve never noticed before.” Her cheeks warmed as she said it. “I’ve also noticed that I kind of like when he flirts with me now.” 

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed. 

“I don’t know what to do! I tell him to back away because I don’t want to hurt him, and then he does what I say, and I start to fall in love with him? It’s absurd!” she exclaimed, fighting tears.

“You’ve already fallen for him,” Tikki said softly. “You have strong feelings for him. You’re just trying to figure out if you love him or not.” Marinette’s silence was all the answer she needed. “How long has this been going on?” 

“I don’t know . . . A few months?” Marinette estimated. “I can’t fall in love with someone in a few months. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“What if this has been taking place much longer than you thought?” Tikki asked tentatively. 

“What are you saying, that I’ve always loved him?” Marinette asked incredulously. “I can’t be in love with two people, Tikki. I’m crazy if I try to act like that’s okay! Adrien doesn’t have feelings for me, he never did and probably never will. And as for Chat, I pushed him away many times before. I can’t come crawling back to him now because my stupid heart can’t shut itself up.”

“Don’t say that,” Tikki insisted. “You—”

“I’m trying to choose between two guys like both of them are these eligible bachelors just waiting for me to run into their arms,” Marinette said snidely. 

“Chat Noir has always loved you. And he always will. As for Adrien, you don’t know how he feels yet. So you can’t make any conclusions.”

“Chat loves Ladybug. Not Marinette,” the bluenette said cooly. “Adrien seems to have a fondness for Ladybug. Marinette is just a friend to him.” It was strange emphasising her point in third-person, but she needed Tikki to see things from her perspective. 

“Chat may love Ladybug, but so does whoever is under the mask,” Tikki said quietly. “Just like Marinette and Ladybug may love Adrien and Chat.”

“But Adrien likes Ladybug, not Marinette. Are you seeing my point? I can’t win here.”

“If Adrien likes or loves Ladybug, whichever it may be, he has to love Marinette too. Your hero identity is a part of who you are, but you will always be Marinette too. He can’t love part of you. Same with Chat Noir.”

“But they both only know half of me,” Marinette said brokenly. “Do you see my point?”

“You’re just confusing yourself more,” Tikki scolded. “Did you really blow off patrol today because you’re worried about falling in love with Chat?”

Marinette looked away. “Well, when you say it like that . . .” she trailed off.

Tikki gave her a soft smile. “Just try to relax, okay? Get some rest once you’re done with your bath. You need to take it easy on yourself. You can’t control your heart, so none of this is your fault. And please talk to Chat tomorrow night. He’s probably worried about you, and that’s not fair to him. Oh, and stop avoiding Adrien! He’s suspicious, I can tell. I saw what you were doing at the theatre,” Tikki huffed.

Marinette frowned, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. “Yeah . . . that was a bit childish. Neither of them should have to pay for my confusing feelings.”

“In a way, you’re right. Just take some time to process things. I promise you’ll figure it out eventually,” Tikki said reassuringly. 

“Thanks, Tikki. You’re the best.”

Tikki beamed at her. “Goodnight, Marinette. Remember that I’m always here if you need me.” She flew off to doze on Marinette’s pillow.

Marinette took a deep breath and relaxed into the tub. She could get through this. She didn’t know how, but she would figure it out. Eventually.

****

♡

“I can explain.”

Those were the first words Ladybug spoke when she met her partner on the Eiffel Tower that night. 

She had apologised to her friends at school, mainly Adrien, for her odd behaviour at the theatre. She had claimed that it was due to her being exhausted and overworking herself between schoolwork and designing. They had bought it, thus far. She hoped it would stay that way. Adrien still looked a tad bit sceptical, but he never called her out on it.

She had waited a few weeks before showing up to patrol again. Tikki was frustrated with her, but she tried her best not to show it. She just needed time to process her feelings. And throughout the entire duration of that week, she had only gathered one conclusion: She did, in fact, love Chat Noir. Even more so than she loved Adrien.

Chat’s back faced her. He was hunched over, his shoulders tense. Ladybug slowly walked forward, cautiously, as if a slight movement would scare him away. 

“You didn’t show.” His voice was guarded. She couldn’t make out the tone.

“I’m sorry. I just needed some time to myself.” It was a lame attempt at an excuse, and she cringed as the words left her lips. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He suddenly stood and whirled to face her so quickly that she stumbled back in surprise. “Did you even get my message?”

Ladybug swallowed thickly. His blonde hair ruffled in the slight wind, the moonlight casting beautiful shadows along his sharp jawline. “Y-Yes,” she stuttered, momentarily distracted.

He let out a dry laugh. Shaking his head, he turned away from her so she couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes. “What did I do?”

“What do you mean?” she winced.

“What did I do?” he repeated, louder than before. “Lately you’ve been so distant. I just don’t understand why. Was it something I did? Something I said? I told you I’m fine with us being friends! I—”

“No!” she said loudly. The pain of rejection caused tears to gather at the corners of her eyes. Here she was, laying her heart out on her sleeve, and she was once again shoved into the eternal hole of friendship. He hadn’t meant it to be hurtful, she was certain, but it was nonetheless. He didn’t know her true feelings so she couldn’t be angry with him.

“What is it then? Tell me. Please.” He was begging her.

But how could she put it into words? How could she explain? How could she relay to him her true feelings without being ridiculed? A vague sense of irony hit her, and she realised that Chat must have felt the same way when he confessed his feelings to her. But it was a while ago, and she wasn’t sure that he still felt the same way. 

She desperately wanted to run, to hide away from him so she didn’t have to feel so vulnerable. Confessing was like ripping off a band-aid, a large, painful one. She wasn’t ready. 

But she did it anyway.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Okay, I’ll tell you. Just . . . please sit down. And promise me not to interrupt until I’ve finished.”

Chat’s eyes searched her face, taking in how serious she was. Nodding his head, he pressed his mouth into a firm line and took a seat next to her on a beam of the tower. 

Taking his silence as unspoken agreement, Ladybug began perhaps what was the hardest confession of her life. “You know me well enough to know that I don’t exactly wear my heart on my sleeve,” she started off. Chat scoffed at that, and she sighed. “I’ll take that as confirmation that you agree. That being said . . . I guess I’ve never been very open about my feelings. But the one thing I was very open to you about was that I only see you as a friend and that I didn’t want to hurt you any longer by leading you on.”

She took a deep breath. “Lately I . . . I don’t know exactly how to say this,” she whispered with a dry laugh. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she rapidly blinked them back. The cold bit at her cheeks, the slight frost in the air turning them a rosy pink. She was certain she looked like a fool, babbling away on a rooftop about feelings that she could barely put into words. 

True to his word, Chat didn’t interrupt. He let Ladybug struggle to explain what she was feeling, his expression stoic the entire time. After fumbling with what she was trying to say for a few minutes longer, she finally snapped. 

“I think . . . I think that I’m in love with someone.” 

To him, it most likely sounded like she was in love with someone else. For that reason alone, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “Is it that boy at your school that you’ve been crushing on for a while?” he asked with a half-smile. “You should tell him how you feel.”

“I’m trying to,” Ladybug said, unblinking. “But it’s extremely hard.”

“Maybe you should show him how you feel instead,” Chat offered. Even when he assumed he was being rejected again, he was still offering to help her.

Ladybug’s heart shattered. “You’re right.” 

And then she was kissing him, sudden and with full force. She wished she could have put the feeling into words, but it simply felt that all had been made right in the world the instant their lips met. Electricity flowed between them as Ladybug pressed her hands to his chest. By the time she pulled away for air, they were both flustered and dishevelled. 

“You said to show him,” she said meekly. “So thank you for the advice.”

Chat, dazed and confused, was left a stuttering mess. “B-But I thought . . . What about your classmate? T-The one you said you had a crush on?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I was so confused. I knew I was developing feelings for you, but I thought I still liked him. I was so angry at myself for allowing my heart to feel that way. But I can’t control my true feelings, I can only try to understand them. That’s why I was away for so long. I was trying to let my heart figure itself out. And I realised . . . I love you. More than anything. You’ve always been there for me, supporting me, helping me, cheering me on. I love you for all that you are, with or without these stupid masks. I was such an idiot to push you away for so long. I surrounded myself with other things to disguise how I really felt inside. But I couldn’t allow myself to do that any longer.”

She stood, tears running down her face. “I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, that was out of line. I don’t want you to think that I’m using you, or that my feelings for you aren’t real.” She wrapped her arms around herself. 

Chat stood as well, just as quickly. “Ladybug, stop.” He pried her arms away from her abdomen so he could grasp her hands tightly in his own. “I don’t doubt a word of what you said. You know why? Because I trust you. And you know what?” He leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. He released one of her hands, and she pressed it to his cheek. Vulnerability was as evident as the tears in her eyes. “I still love you. I never stopped loving you.”

“Well, I’m extremely glad to hear that,” Ladybug replied, a laugh of relief leaving her mouth. “So, um, what happens now?” she asked nervously.

“What happens now is that I can finally hold you without being reprimanded,” he said teasingly. “And I can finally do this . . .” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies taut against each other, and pressed his lips to hers. 

It felt as if the stars had finally aligned. Two pieces of a puzzle had come together. Two halves of a whole had found their match in each other. Two lost souls had met along the same path. 

And everything felt right for a very long time.

Because no matter what they had to deal with, no matter how many foes they had to fight, they would always have the other standing by them. 

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. I almost always pair fluff with angst. In fact, I don't think there's ever been a time where I wrote fluff alone. U~U Anyways . . . I hope you guys liked this one-shot. :P Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
